


＃6 神明大人会听见

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 都大老远的来泡温泉了，当然少不了观光游览啦。这回总算是遂了姐姐的心愿完成约会成就😉😉两个人之间的感情好像开始有了变化🤔
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 2





	＃6 神明大人会听见

清晨萦绕在林间的薄雾还未消散，太阳的光点落在漂浮的雾气上，此时的阳光并没有带着多少热量，驱散不了一个夜晚留给山间的凉意。港人驾车带着纯喜穿过了好些小山丘，最后在一处看起来很静谧的山脚下停住。  
“这里看起来不错，适合散步，对吧。”港人对他选的地点很满意，他也希望纯喜能满意。  
“是呢，看起来很漂亮。”果然纯喜也相中了这片山林的幽静美好。  
  
他们并肩走在小径上，纯喜的手自然地扣住港人，港人也回握回去，这景况和热恋中的小情侣并无二致。有一瞬间，纯喜真的觉得他们之间有恋爱的气息浮动，但她又很快就敲醒了自己，“这种不切实际的幻想还是尽早舍弃的好，上回期待落空留下的伤口还未结痂，就不要再添新的心痛了。”为了停下胡思乱想，纯喜把注意力集中到对周围景色的观察上，而越是希望内心平静时就越难以达到平静，只是风穿过叶子带来的沙沙响动也能把她的心绪拨乱。  
  
压在她心口的话终于忍不住蹦了出来：“港人，我真的很喜欢你啊。”  
“我知道。但是我没办法回应你的喜欢。”  
“嗯，没关系。“  
“可是这样你会很辛苦。”

确实，港人说得没错，认认真真喜欢他是很辛苦，她在心里叹自己太笨，怎么偏偏和这样的人有了交集，明知是深坑还往里跳。  
“所以我希望下一个想要交往的人快点出现啊。”虽然话是这么说，但纯喜目前还不想下一个人出现，就算是骗自己也好，她希望和港人的关系能尽可能的持续久一点。

听纯喜说希望替代他的人快点出现时，第一个从他心底翻出的心情是不舍，原本只有他玩味过的尤物要被别人拿走，想想就觉得难受，他很难做到轻松拱手让出。可要求纯喜拴在自己身边直到失去兴趣为止，对她来说未免太过分，所以他只能把不舍的心情藏好，又换上轻松的语气。  
“那，在那之前，我们就这样吧。”  
“嗯，就这样就行。”  
  
他们顺着前人开拓好的路一点点往山的深处去，在他们谈话间，小径将他们引至一座神社前。静谧的山里总有神明庇佑，坐落于此的神社一点也不突兀，反倒是给这片景色添了些有重量安静。  
  
纯喜对许愿兴致盎然，被她情绪感染的港人也跟着许了愿。许完愿的纯喜心情很愉悦，就像是愿望已经实现了一样，简简单单一件事就能快乐的纯喜在港人眼里很是可爱，不过他还是想问：“你都不知道这位神明大人保佑的是什么就和人家提要求吗？”  
“神明大人这么好心肠，就算他做不到也会帮我告诉其他人的吧。”  
“你还真是没来由的乐观啊。所以，你许了什么愿？”  
“说出来就不灵了吧。”  
“你不告诉我也猜得到，肯定是求神明大人让我爱上你吧。”  
“才不是呢，你也太自我感觉良好了。”  
“欸，不是吗？也许许了愿，我真的会爱上姐姐哦。”  
“别说这种玩笑话了，我会当真的。”  
“当真也没关系。”  
“……”

与纯喜面对感情的认真态度不同，港人还是一如既往万事不挂心的样子，她在心里稍微埋怨了一下，杂乱的心绪让她没能注意到脚下的青苔。虽然港人伸手想扶住纯喜，却被她带着一起摔了下去。这时的画面正如少女漫画的情节一样，男女主靠得很近，他们的周围闪着光亮，反射出恋爱的晶莹。然而纯喜并没有心情品味弥漫在空气里的清甜，她的脚踝疼得厉害，以至于不能站起来。港人见状，便背起纯喜往回走。

山林里的路弯弯曲曲，地势忽高忽低，不过纯喜并没有觉得不舒服，虽然看不到港人的表情，但能感受到他每一步都走得小心谨慎。竹叶和泥土散发着独属于林间的清新味道，还有港人说着一些没有意义却莫名有趣的事，比如臭味也是有计量单位的，俄罗斯方块的方块都有“正儿八经”的名字，企鹅可以用脚挠头等等，这些冷到知不知道都无所谓的小知识在纯喜听来都很新鲜，脚上的疼痛似乎没那么厉害了。  
  
总算是回到了车上，港人把纯喜放在后座，仔细查看纯喜的脚踝。要说他不心疼是不可能的，从纯喜摔到开始，他就一直担心，甚至想如果受伤的是他就好了。  
  
“还疼吗？”  
“好多了，好像不疼了。”  
“把衣服脱了吧。“  
“欸？！“  
纯喜被突然的要求惊吓到，下意识地捂住了胸，不管怎么说这情况也太突然了些，她的情绪还没酝酿到那一步。  
“衣服都湿了，着凉了怎么办。“  
“啊…是这个意思啊。”  
意识到原来是自己会错了意，纯喜的脸一下就涨满了尴尬的红色，如果可以的话，她想躲起来，只是这里空间太小，无论怎么回避，都躲不开港人的视线。  
“姐姐想哪儿去了？难不成是在想一些很刺激的事吗？”  
港人故意把话说得很慢，坏笑着靠近纯喜。  
“没、没有，你别胡说！”  
随着港人一点点的逼近，纯喜不断后退，直到另一头的车门抵住她的背。她也不知道自己哪句话哪个动作就触动了港人的神经，还是说港人时刻准备着将她吃掉，总之现在她已经没有退路了。  
  
港人仅仅只是靠近过来就让纯喜紧张得忘记呼吸，明明眼前少年眸子里尽是纯真可爱，可港人赤裸身体与她缠绵的画面却无法控制地占据她的大脑。淫乱欢愉的记忆不断涌出，心脏猛烈的跳动和紊乱的喘息已经把她对港人爱抚的渴求暴露无余。  
  
纯喜想捂住因轻易就被挑起欲望的羞愧而染上的绯红，不过港人没那么好心，他拦下纯喜的手，并将她扣在车窗上。在纯喜别过头之前，港人就咬上了她的下唇。  
  
与扣住她手腕的霸道不同，他咬得很轻，压在唇上的虎牙带来恰到好处的刺激。港人舔过纯喜的唇瓣，轻柔撬开她的嘴，贪婪吞咽着她呼出的每一丝气息。港人不得不承认他很贪恋纯喜唇齿间的诱惑，他总觉得纯喜的呼吸带有一种独特的香甜，这让他每一次的吻既绵长又深情。而纯喜在绵长的亲吻下渐渐放开了拘谨，接受了来自港人舌头的逗弄。  
  
脚腕处传来港人略有些粗糙的手的触感，明明是微凉的手，却摸得纯喜皮肤发烫，一直持续到大腿的爱抚让她兴奋不已，几声细微的呻吟从喉间飘出，然后被港人吞下。纯喜感觉到港人已经扯住她的内裤，她怕压在身上的这个人一个冲动就会让她今天真空回家，于是抬了抬身子好让港人顺利而完好地褪下内裤。  
  
当纯喜还留恋于港人的甜腻深吻中时，港人已经掀起了她的裙子，露出她光洁的大腿，他从纯喜膝盖内侧缓慢深入到腿根，小心摩擦着她的下身，一阵抚摸之后，他才打开纯喜双腿。  
  
从港人不紧不慢的动作中，实在看不出他其实期待这一刻已经很久了，即便是穿得严严实实的纯喜也能勾起他的欲火，可能这就是纯喜对他下的蛊吧。任何一个可以与纯喜缠绵的机会他都不会放过，因此当他发现纯喜也在想着同一件事的时候，他知道他等的那个机会来了。  
  
也许是山林里的清新空气让人觉得舒爽，又或者是一切都如港人所愿的进行得顺畅，他的心情就像无云的天空一样晴朗。他突然想尝尝纯喜的味道。于是，下一秒他的舌头就在纯喜的小穴外围打着转了。  
  
舌头的柔软湿润挠得纯喜心头搔痒难耐，隐藏于唇肉下的阴蒂在反复舔舐中暴露出来，布满神经末梢和毛细血管的娇嫩阴蒂正是最敏感的时候，港人舌上的乳突按压在阴蒂上摩擦，稍许的用力就让纯喜体验到了巨大的快感。  
  
被玩弄得精神脆弱的纯喜已吹出了水花，溢出的淫液对港人来说就是纯喜对他的无声夸赞，流出的蜜液一滴不落地入了他的口，纯喜的腥甜味道让他沉醉，不知不觉就重了吮吸的力度。纯喜被身下的猛力吮吸爽得止不住颤抖，每一次被吸上的瞬间都像是有电流流过她全身，不断重复的吸放让她酥软了一次又一次。

总算是品味得心满意足的港人从纯喜腿间出来，用拇指抹掉残留在嘴角的淫液，又好像回味一般舔了舔下唇，“姐姐还不知道自己是什么味道吧，只有我知道。”  
“谁要、谁要知道、这种事啊。”  
做爱时的调戏简直是港人的定番，而纯喜似乎永远学不会习惯他的戏弄，这样笨拙的反驳反倒是激起了港人的玩心。  
“姐姐喜欢被港人这样对待吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“姐姐的嘴要是和身子一样率直就好了。”

。说罢，他又压上了纯喜的身子，把头埋在她颈窝，啃咬着她的侧颈，他控制着力道，没有留下很深的痕迹，只有很快就能消散的微红。他的指头滑进潮湿的甬道，轻轻搅动着纯喜的内里。内壁的肌肉随着指头的搅动有节律地收缩，湿热的暖流顺着港人的指头流出，随着进入的手指的数量逐渐增加，原本羞涩闭着的小口被拓得大开，吐露着淫靡的气息。  
  
港人在完成拓宽后才把自己粗壮的肉棒顶入，不过车后座的狭窄空间不是那么好使得上劲儿，纯喜似乎察觉到他的不顺利，挺腰迎了上去。几番激烈的插入抽出使两人完美地契合，身体的起伏都协调一致。情欲的粘腻与汗水混在一起，连周围的空气都变得混沌粘稠，两人在混沌中胡乱揉抓着对方的身体，紧紧交合在一起。  
  
港人的随意揉捏便让纯喜的乳头从浅浅的胸托中跳出，即便隔着衣服，还是能清晰地辨出立起的小豆的形状。他咬住纯喜的乳头，牙齿玩味着娇小的乳尖，隔着衣物的玩弄别有一番风味，他一不注意就咬得狠劲了些。胸前传来的轻微刺痛冲击着纯喜的神经，眼泪不由地从眼角掉落，也许是痛感提升了快感的阈值，她的娇喘一次比一次急促。  
  
颤抖的叫声击碎了港人的理智，持久而猛烈的顶撞丝毫没有要停下的迹象，纯喜快被揉碎在这剧烈的冲击里。极度的舒爽和间歇出现的痛感共同作用，把纯喜推至幸福的云端，在那云端之上，除了港人，其他什么东西都不存在，她感觉自己完全属于了港人。此时的港人脑内也没有什么多余的想法，占有纯喜的身体所带来的满足感充盈了他的全身，每一次的顶撞都像是给纯喜刻上属于他的印记一样，他不留余力地在纯喜的甬道内留下他的痕迹。  
  
车内的火热将车窗蒙上了一层水雾，细小的水露逐渐吸收水汽变成大颗的水珠，在玻璃上留下曲曲折折的水痕。两人的身体纠缠得难舍难分，皮肤在厮磨间泛出潮红的色泽，港人忽深忽浅的插入让纯喜反复体验着跌宕起伏的爽快。荒淫是此刻空气里最浓烈的味道，它包裹着两人，让他们忘记身外的一切事物，只专注于品味对方的身体。  
  
喷涌而出的精液与的淫水将纯喜身下弄得一片混乱，经历完激烈性事后的两人依靠在一起，高潮的余韵褪去之后，纯喜如梦方醒般对着被津液沾湿的衣服头疼，胸前也被港人揉得又皱又湿，这下肯定是没法再出去见人了，今日的观光游玩就以身体的交合画下了句点。不过与港人在一起的二十多个小时，她都好开心，这里没有人认识他们，在这段时间里港人好像真的只属于她。  
  
回程的路上，她不止一次地期望这条路可以无尽延长，永远都走不完。而港人也不愿生长在他们之间的甜蜜就此中断，因此在送纯喜回到家之后，他仍赖着不走。纯喜当然很乐意港人能继续留下来陪她，只要有港人在，哪里的景色都是世界上最美的风景，即便是平常待惯了的小屋也是世界上最特别的存在。对港人来说，纯喜好像也是特别的存在，他第一次恨自己没法好好爱人，所以他向神许愿他能够认真爱人，也许借了神的力，他可以学会爱上别人，而那个人最好是纯喜。

**Author's Note:**

> 这章还是没能狠下心虐小港，我土下座，之后一定会虐他的，一定，不能让美女姐姐这么惨😢


End file.
